Zhang He/Weapons
Here is a collection of Zhang He's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Jie Ting *Requirements: Surround Ma Su's camp by defeating all his officers and Ma Su. Once that is done, wait for Shu reinforcements then defeat all the officers and generals on the field. **Note: Since the requirements for Zhang He's weapon lead to victory once you defeat Zhuge Liang, there won't be the usual "(Officer name) has gained the ultimate weapon (Weapon name)" in the battle log ticker. However, when checking the post-stage recap, you'll see that you still got it. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Pursuit at Mt. Qi *Restrictions: No bodyguards, no items *Requirements: Defeat Wei Yan while he's running away from you. Or, after Wei Yan stops retreating. Defeat Guan Xing and Zhang Bao. Then achieve 100 KO Count, not before. Strategy #Right at the beginning, Wei Yan will retreat to attract Zhang He. Follow him past the base, and the base door will close. #Wei Yan will continue to retreat past the north gate. Do not follow him through. Let the door close in front of you. #Way too many archers will appear on the way, ignore them all (Koei is trying to make it look like the place where Zhang He died in the novel). #Defeat Guan Xing. He'll roll boulders down the hill. Move up close to the right hillside and you won't get hit. #After defeating Guan Xing, go back to the north gate. Zhang Bao will ambush you. Again ignore all archers on the way. #Defeat Zhang Bao. #Get 100 KOs. #Level 11 message. Note: If all your allies died, you'll get a message that says that Zhang He is isolated. It is okay. It has been reported that you can also get the weapon if you manage to kill Wei Yan before he locks himself inside the north gate. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Jie Ting (Wei) *Location: In the corridor leading eastwards of Ma Su's camp. *Requirements: Surround Ma Su, and defeat Gao Xiong and Wang Ping, as well as the checkpoint near them. Later, take down all of Ma Su sub-officers. Once Ma Su starts retreating to the main camp, defeat him. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors 6 Special Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhang He uses twin claws as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhang He uses the claws as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang He still uses the claws as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Zhang He uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Hand of Fate *Demon Claws *Scratcher (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Chapter 3: Battle of Tong Gate' - Defeat Sima Yi and 500 enemies in under 7 minutes. *'Chapter 6: Rescue at Yan Province (including Mirror version)' - Defeat Achilles and 500 enemies in under 11 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Opposing the Gods Category:Weapons